


Lady Lunafreya's Car Ride

by Damien_Kova



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Multi, Partner Swapping, Public Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-19 21:09:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14245815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Lady Lunafreya has some fun in the back of the Regalia.





	1. Chapter 1

“It’s a good thing we found Lady Lunafreya when we did, Noct.” Ignis’s voice came from the back seat of the Regalia as Noctis sat in the front, a smile on his face as said Lunafreya sat in his lap, stark naked from her clothes being shredded from the escape attempt they all made.   
  
“Yeah. It’s too bad her clothes didn’t make it, thou-” Noctis fell silent as he heard a moan leave his betrothed lips, knowing exactly what was going on behind him. “By the way, her nipples and thighs are the most sensitive parts of her body.”   
  
“Noctis!?” Luna screamed in embarrassment at the top of her lungs as she suddenly felt a set of large and strong hands on her thighs while another set wrapped around her breasts, a gasp leaving her as she felt something hard poke her exposed rear end. “How are you okay with your friends touching me like-” Another blissful gasp left the oracle as she felt Gladio’s strong hands pull her thighs apart and show Ignis’s cock of all things poking through her thighs. “Aren’t you supposed to be my fiance?!”   
  
“I’m not the one moaning up a storm back there like I’m loving it.~” Noctis couldn’t help but smile as he looked in the rearview mirror and adjusted it to see his fiance’s blissful expression as she gently ground into her friend’s lap, a chuckle leaving him as he heard the sheer wail of pleasure that left her as Gladio’s massive fingers plunge into her tight cunt. “I’ll tell you what, Luna… If you just admit you like it, I’ll let you do whatever you want with those three while we find somewhere safe.”   
  
“Of course, at night, your all Noct’s. You two are engaged, after all.~” Prompto couldn’t help but laugh as he played with Lady Lunafreya’s modest chest, a smile on his face as he elicited yet another moan from her soft lips.   
  
“Yeah! We wouldn’t want to try and steal his lady, after all. It’d be bad on our part.” Gladio continued pumping his fingers back and forth inside of the woman’s tight snatch, happy with the flurry of moans that left her soft-looking lips. “Hey, Noctis, you think we can get a few kisses?”   
  
Of course, by this point, Lunafreya was drenched between her thighs and ready to be fucked by anyone and anything in this car, looking at her smirking fiance and sighing as a deep blush rose to her cheeks. “Fine, Noctis! I want more! I want your friends to fuck me in the back seat of your car until I can’t take it anymore! Just for you to climb back here after we park and reclaim all my holes as your own! I’m your fiance, but I want their cocks so bad…. But yours will always be the one I come back to…”   
  
“Well? You heard her. Have fun, boys.~” Noctis turned his attention back to the road as the moans from behind him only grew louder and more shameless as he drove.


	2. Special Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Lunafreya continues her ride with Noctis and the gang, things easily getting out of hand but none of them wanting to stop the girl from having her fun.

The Oracle, Lady Lunafreya, no longer cared about how people would see her as she eagerly worked her hips up and down on Ignis’ lap, pressing her bare cunt against his hard shaft. “It’s so big, Ignis… If I knew you had something like this, I would’ve asked Noctis much sooner if I could fuck his friends.~” The platinum blonde woman threw her head back against the man’s shoulder as her arousal only got louder and more shameless the faster she moved, happy to have given in to her carnal desires. A soft gasp left the woman’s lips as she moved her body in just the right way to feel the man’s thick cock plunge right into her womanhood, her hands finding their way to her breasts for just a moment. Immediately, she felt the chef of the group remove her hands and wrap his own around her soft mounds, making her pout before smiling lustfully from the pressure that was overwhelming her.   
  
“Now now, my lady, there is no need to work yourself up so much… We can take all the time we need to.~” The oldest of the group smiled as he played with the woman’s magnificent bust, his fingers playing with her soft skin as all the other boys continued to watch the depravity of the situation unfold. “If you want us to pull over so you can-” Ignis fell silent as he felt Lady Lunafreya’s lips crash against his own, forcing a heated, desperate, and passionate kiss on him that made him only that much more excited for what he was about to do. Leaning in and deepening the affection that the two shared, the chef started to play with the soft mounds that were in his hands, earning giddy moans from the young girl.   
  
“Wow… Look at Ignis and Luna go, Noct!” Prompto’s voice rang through the vehicle as the group slowed down on an upcoming bumpy road, taking out his camera at just the perfect time to snap a few pictures of what was going on. Being the cinematographer that he was, the young blonde found the perfect pictures to take of the two together. He made sure to get a good view of Lunafreya’s cunt wrapped around his friend’s shaft, followed by the two happily making out. “Damn… Check it out!~ The great and mighty Oracle Lady Lunafreya making out with a royal guard while her betrothed is driving the car. The media would go nuts if anyone ever heard about this.” The blue-eyed boy chuckled and pulled his own cock out, gasping as he felt Luna’s hand immediately wrap around his shaft. “And now she wants to jack me off at the same time? Man, must be some kind of slut.”   
  
Noctis didn’t mind that word too much as he had always known it to be true for Lunafreya, but as he looked through the rearview mirror and saw her beloved girlfriend happy bouncing on Ignis’ cock while making out with the man and slowly stroking Prompto’s shaft, he knew now more than ever that it was definitely the truth. “Don’t tell anyone about this, Prompto. Especially any media. We’re all dead as far as they know and if this gets out.. Well, it’ll be one hell of an explanation.” It was easy to hear the understanding sound that left the photographer as his prince gave him an order. “Just make sure to take your time with her, boys. She prefers long sessions and can have multiple orgasms. Sometimes, on command.~”   
  
  
Lady Lunafreya gasped loudly at her boyfriend’s comment, knowing he was right but always hating how he was so open with her dirty little secrets. “Noctis, how could you!? I thought you loved keeping that a secret!!” The young woman’s cheeks turned a deep shade of red as she looked through the mirror into her betrothed’s eyes, continuing to bounce on the chef’s lap despite her little protest. “That’s just… Just…” However, a sharp gasp left her lips and cut her sentence short as an early orgasm rocked through her body, causing her to shudder and clamp down around the shaft that was buried inside of her. Even though her orgasm was still affecting her body, the Oracle continued to slowly move her hips, wanting to push Ignis to his orgasm as well.   
  
“Come on, Noct. Don’t tease your lady like that. She’s clearly enjoying herself with Ignis here.~” Gladio laughed loudly as he adjusted himself to sit on the top of the back seat in the Regalia, pulling his cock out and casually stroking himself as he caught Luna’s eyes. “Though, she certainly is the type to know what she wants.” A broad smile came to the man’s lips as he watched the blonde girl reach out and grab his shaft, her slender and soft fingers massaging it. “Who knows? Maybe we’ll break her before we get to Hammerhead. Make her the group’s cumdump.~” Her hand felt incredible around his cock, especially as she began pumping back and forth along his shaft.   
  
Ignis started rapidly moving his hips as he felt Lunafreya stop moving hers, eagerly fucking her until he got closer and closer to his own orgasm. The Oracle’s slick and tight inner walls felt magical around his shaft, somehow molding into the perfect shape to bring him the most pleasure while still being loose enough to take an even bigger cock. Gasping quietly as he felt a soft pair of lips pressing against his neck, giving that gentle push that he needed to reach his orgasm. A sharp moan left his throat as he came, rope after rope of cum leaving his cock and filling Luna’s womb with his still fertile seed. “Fuck!~” Leaning his head back against the seat, the chef only groaned as he heard the woman shriek out in pleasure from the sudden creampie. “I never would’ve thought the oracle’s pussy would be so divine… She’s not leaving my lap until we get to Hammerhead.~”   
  
“What?! That’s not fair, Ignis!” Prompto tried his best to argue the point, only to lean his head back and groan happily at the feeling of Luna’s grip tightening around his shaft. Her fingers admittedly felt incredible to him, far better than anyone money could’ve bought or any slut from school could’ve been. It only got better as her soft hand started moving along his cock, pumping back and forth at a decent pace that was able to bring him plenty of pleasure. “F-Fine… If she wants to stay in your lap bad enough, who am I to stop her? Let the lucky lady get what she wants.” The photographer was gifted for his generosity with Lady Lunafreya wrapping her lips around his cock and looking into his deep blue eyes, making it clear to take a picture of her as she was. Of course, he didn’t hesitate to give her what she wanted, taking multiple pictures of her sucking his cock. Each and every one captured the joy, slight cum-drunkenness, and eagerness of her movements, a soft and excited laugh leaving the blonde with each one. “With a slutty face like that, I’m sure she can get whatever she wants out of each one of us.~”   
  
“Speak for yourself, Prompto. She’s already won you all over and it didn’t take nearly as long as it took me.~” Noctis chuckled as he focused on the road once again, happy to hear the shameless moans that continued to leave Luna as he drove the Regalia. “Just make sure you give her what she wants so we don’t have to hear about it later. After our first time, she was a bit…. Bitchy since I wasn’t able to properly handle how amazing her pussy was.” The Prince smiled as he heard and relished in another pleasured gasp that left his fiance, knowing that this was going to become something that wouldn’t happen only this once when it was all over, especially if the platinum blonde girl ended up covered in cum like she enjoyed.   
  
However, none of that mattered to Gladios as he leaned back in his spot and slowly bucked his hips against Lunafreya’s hands, his orgasm getting closer and closer as time went on. “And what does she want, Noct? To be covered in our cum? To swallow every drop and get knocked up like a slut?” His deep and raspy voice seemed to echo in the tunnel that the car had started to travel through, moans leaving him as he felt Luna’s lips wrap around his shaft now instead of Prompto’s. Though, that didn’t last long as he watched Ignis pull her back and play with her breasts once again. A sharp gasp left the royal shield guard as his pleasure peaked, his orgasm crashing through him and a near torrent of cum left him and covered the Oracle’s face and tits, painting them white. “She’ll have to settle for getting covered!~”   
  
“Paint me! Paint me, boys! I love being covered and filled with cum! It doesn’t matter where you cum, as long as none of it’s a waste!~” Lunafreya shouted at the top of her lungs, her words echoing in the tunnel a dozen times as she continued to stroke Prompto off the best she could. That’s when she felt the blonde boy throbbing in her hand, signaling that he was reaching his orgasm just like Gladio was a moment ago. “Are you going to cum, Prompto? Please do… I want it. I want it so bad. Please, give me-” The blue-eyed girl gasped and smiled as she got just what she wanted, the blonde photographer came on her face. The Oracle opened her mouth as wide as she could to catch as much cum as she could, still just as happy that plenty of it landed on her breasts and dripped down onto her stomach as well. She eagerly swallowed the load that got into her mouth, moaning happily from the taste as she let go of the two throbbing cocks.   
  
“Well, Luna, what do you want to do next? You’ve gotten all three of the guys to cum for you. Do you want more or do you want to just be a good girl and sit still until we arrive in Hammerhead?” Noctis drove out of the tunnel with a smile as he was able to hear his friends all panting and happy with Luna being the way she was, silently admitting to himself that it was pretty hot to hear her beg for the cum and get fucked by them.   
  
“Can I be a good girl and get fucked some more? Ignis is still hard, after all. And he cock just feels so good!~” Lunafreya gasped happily as she felt his cock throb and twitch inside of her in response to her comment, a smile forming on her lips as she brought her hands to either side of her hips. “I think he wants to fuck me a bit more.~”   
  
“I have to admit, Prince Noctis, that I do want to cum inside of her again. Her body is far too magical not to want a second round with. What do you say we pull over and give the Lady one final round? We should be nearing our destination anyway. That way, we all get what we want.~” Ignis couldn’t help but smile as he felt the car slowly pulling off the road and parking on the side, knowing exactly what Noctis was going to do.   
  
The Prince shook his head and smiled as he put the car in park, grabbing the back of Lady Lunafreya’s head and yanking her over the center console and off of Ignis’ member. “Come here, Luna. You’re free to play with my friends, but you damn well better know who you’re getting married to and who you love.” Noctis held her with one hand while unzipping his pants with the other, letting her focus on getting his hard and thick cock out of his clothing. It didn’t take more than fifteen seconds before the black-haired prince had his cock inside of his lover’s mouth, pulling her head against his lap as he watched the chef of the group stand up from his seat and take hold of the girl’s plump hips. “Go ahead and fill her up once again, Specs. I’m sure she’ll love it far more this way. Isn’t that right, my Oracled slut?~” The prince spat the words at the platinum blonde girl as she lovingly engulfed his entire cock into her throat, a soft blush forming on his cheeks as she didn’t answer right away.   
  
However, after a moment, the girl pulled back and took a deep breath, licking her lips as she stroked her fiance’s hardening cock. “Of course, Master!~ I love letting your friends play with me while you watch! It feels so good to finally have more than one cock inside of me!” Luna smiled as widely as she could, placing kiss after kiss along the length of Noctis’s member as she continued to kiss it. Though, a heavy and blissful gasp escaped her lips as she felt Ignis penetrate her tight cunt once again, spreading her inner walls and continuing to mold her into the perfect shape of his cock. “Especially when they have a dick as big as Ignis does!~” The Oracle didn’t hesitate to wrap her lips around her betrothed’s cock once again, eagerly and messily slurping down into her gullet. No one cared about the drool that seemed to leave her lips and trail down the portion of the prince’s length that wasn’t in her mouth at the time, pooling against his jeans.   
  
“I must say, Prince Noctis, I never would’ve once suspected that you and Lady Lunafreya were fans of such a depraved thing.” Ignis did his best to keep a sarcastic voice as he began pumping his hips back and forth in time with how Luna was working over Noctis’s cock, wanting to bring out the most pleasure he was able to for the blue-eyed woman as they fucked her in the Regalia. “Might I ask what brought this kind of interest on in the two of you?”   
  
“I bet it’s some kind of twisted fairy tale love.” Prompto interrupted as he started taking more pictures with one hand, absentmindedly stroking his cock with the other. “Maybe the Prince and Oracle were alone all day just when puberty got started and were caught by a maid. Not wanting to get in trouble, they forced her to-”   
  
“Oh, can it, Prompto!” Gladio roared from his spot in the back of the car, cock still hard but a book in hand to read since he wasn’t involved in the fun right at this moment. “You’re a photographer, not a writer. Just let Noct answer the question.”   
  
“Coming from the guy who’s reading a book while one of the most beautiful girls in history is getting fucked by our buddies…”   
  
Luna couldn’t help but giggle around her lover’s cock as she listened to the group playfully bicker between each other, her blue eyes looking upward to see a warm smile radiating from the man she loved. Unfurling her tongue from around the black-haired man’s shaft, the platinum blonde girl smiled and pulled his cock from between her lips, kissing the tip once again as she cleared her throat. “Actually… It was my idea back when we first started…. Experimenting.~” The young woman couldn’t help but blush a small bit as she recalled the memories that were flooding back to her, making sure to take her time to allow Noctis to stop her if he wanted. “He found Gentiana gorgeous back then and I just so happened to feel bold and confident enough one day to ask her to join us…” An excited sound left her as she was pulled back into place with her lips and tongue wrapped around the thick member that plunged into her throat.   
  
“Let’s just say that while a bit unexcited at first, Gentiana was a great help to let us explore back then.~” Noctis couldn’t help but laugh as he recalled the same memories as Lunafreya, a smile coming to his lips as he started pounding into her throat as the pleasure bubbled up within him. “That was actually Luna’s only time with another girl too… She’s wanted to try it more ever since, but I’ve never let her.”   
  
Ignis’s green eyes went wide at that last comment, his years of experience letting him know just how much fun a threesome had the potential to be if the right partners were selected. “Really, Noct? Why wouldn’t you let-” A deep groan left the man as his peak hit and the pleasure started to overwhelm him, the first strand of cum leaving his cock. But, the dirty blonde man managed to hold himself together by stopping his thrusts and letting himself rest in the tight and convulsing pussy. “Why not let her have some fun with another woman?”   
  
Luna, paying attention to the situation like the good little slut Noctis had trained her to be all those years ago, shrugged a bit before moaning happily from the feeling of her lover’s shaft throbbing against her tongue. She knew that it wouldn’t be more than another few seconds before the prince came down her throat, giving her the familiar taste of his cum that she both loved and missed very dearly, making her even wetter and grip tighter against Ignis’s shaft. However, she was swiftly disappointed for a moment with Prince Noctis pulled out of her mouth, a soft pout leaving her for just a moment before she was gifted with something else she’d love dearly. An excited gasp left the Oracle’s throat as she watched her fiance grab the base of his cock and start stroking himself to completion, her inner walls only clamping down even tighter around the chef’s shaft. She opened her mouth to speak, but was immediately cut off as she got what she wanted, rope after thick rope of cum spraying onto her face and actually feeling pleasure from it. The girl happily moaned from the warm feeling of cum landing on her face, her orgasm crashing through her at the same time, causing her to scream to the heavens in pure pleasure.   
  
Fortunately for her, however, both Ignis and Prompto hit their orgasms at the same time as she did, both of the man groaning and cumming inside of her and on her already slightly pale skin. Rope after rope of pearly white cum streaked across her back and her plump rear end, all while her cunt was stuffed full of even more cum than before. Heavy and blissful pants left everyone in the Regalia other than Noctis and Gladio, who were just happily minding their own business as Lady Lunafreya started to clean off the prince’s cock using her tongue.   
  
After a wordless moment or two between everyone, Noctis finally opened up and spoke once again, smiling and running a hand through his lover’s bright hair. “The reason I had never let Luna sleep with another woman other than Gentiana was because no one can compare to the way that woman uses her tongue and fingers. I just knew that every woman that followed would be a disappointment to Lunafreya and I didn’t want to do that to her.” A gentle sigh left the prince’s lips as he turned the car back on and pulled his lover off of his cock, gently moving her to the front seat to be next to him. “But, if she finds a woman she wants to bring back with her, I suppose I can give it a shot. Maybe she’ll be more open minded than I expect.~”   
  
“I’ll do my best, Noctis! You’ve let me have the time of my life today, the least I can do is appreciate what’s being given to me if I find someone who’s willing to come back with us.~” Lady Lunafreya leaned over the center console to give her fiance a kiss on the lips, neither of them seeming to care about the clear torrent of cum that littered the girl’s body and face after what just happened. “But, she’ll definitely have to be a beautiful girl.”   
  
*************************************************************************************************************   
  
It took about another half out before the crew made it to Hammerhead, coming across more distractions like Prompto wanting to take pictures, or Ignis and Gladio wanting some oral attention from Luna while she was still in the car with them. Being the kind and noble prince he was, Noctis was quick to let his friends get what they wanted as thanks for helping him out over the years. However, when they finally arrived, all four of the boys looked at the Oracle and smiled to themselves as she was still covered in a fresh layer of cum. “Luna, will you be a dear and go buy our gear for u while we fill up on gas? Gladio and Ignis going to go look for Cid while Prompto lets me look through the pictures he took during the drive.”   
  
“Oh! Of course, Noctis! I’d be happy to, but I’ll need some money to do so.” Gesturing to her naked and soaked form, Luna made a silent point that with nothing on her body other than cum, she had no way to pay for anything without his permission to service whoever was inside of the store.”   
  
Ignis cleared his throat and held out a small pouch before setting it in Lady Lunafreya’s hands. “This should cover the basic things like potions and the like. As for weapons, Gladio and I will handle that once we find Cid.”   
  
Lady Lunafreya only smiled and nodded before stepping out of the car, a shiver running through her spine as a cold breeze blew through the area for just a moment, shifting some of the cum around on her body and making her internally crave the heat of more. “I’ll be back, boys!~” Of course, at this point, everyone but Prompto and Noctis had left the car and headed off to their own destination, a smile on all of their lips as she could hear the dirty blonde photographer’s camera shutter in the distance. However, as she walked into the department store, the Oracle had expected to hear gasps and screams about if she was okay and what was going on. What she didn’t expect was to immediately bump into a gorgeous blonde that was barely wearing anything that covered her body. “Oh my…”   
  
“Oh gosh! Are you okay? You’re absolutely filthy and covered in…” Cindy’s voice fell silent as she realized just what was covering Luna’s skin, a blush forming on her cheeks and a sense of sham forming in her mind as she looked the gorgeous platinum blonde woman up and down. “Do you need a towel to get it off? We can stop by my grandpa’s shop and get one for you real quick.”   
  
“No need! I had the time of my life on the way here and I enjoy being covered like this!~ But… Can I ask you something, Miss…” Luna quietly left her sentence unfinished as a way to ask for Cindy’s name, a soft smile on her lips as she noticed the confused look on the other blonde’s face.   
  
“Cindy… And are you sure you don’t want me to-”   
  
“Miss Cindy? Would you like to come back to the Regalia with me? Meet my fiance and his friends who showed me just how wonderful being like this can be? I’ve been looking for a female to join me for awhile in the fun, but I’ve never come across one as beautiful as you.” Lunafreya smiled widely as she stole a kiss off the mechanic’s lips without waiting for an answer, gesturing back to the car without moving out of the way. “I can promise that you won’t regret it!~”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry! There will be more! This is just the intro


End file.
